The Horror
by Ice Phoenoix
Summary: Sonic can't seem to shake off the feeling that someone is following him.


Ice Phoenix: I don't own Sonic and this story is a one shot.

            The day started as it usually dose for me.  Running just wherever the wind takes me.  Right now I'm running alone because Tails is busy creating new machines.  But for some reason, I can't shake off the feeling that I am truly not alone.  

            For some odd reason when I stop, its like someone out there wants me badly.  So I never stop running at all because I just don't want to stop, unless I want to feel that feeling again.  It's odd though, since out of all those years of fighting Eggman, I'd actually be afraid of something.  Usually I'd take the problem head on but now I just feel like running.  

            So far, I've run over mountains, desserts, plains, and so on.  I feel as if I can't break this habit of running.  Yes!  Nothing can stop me!

            *Drop *

            I put out my hand to feel a raindrop that fell out of the sky.  Out of all my worrying, I didn't notice that it's raining.  Unfourtanly, I also didn't notice that I had stopped.  I can see that I'm in front of a house.  The rain became heavier as I saw that the place looked abandoned.

            "I can't stand getting wet!"  I thought aloud.

            *Break *

            I quickly jumped to the side to dodge a vase.  I looked in the place of the vase's original spot.  There was nothing there on that shelf near the closed window.  I suddenly realized how nervous I am.  "Calm down.  That could have been the rain's fault."

            *Brush * *Footsteps *

            Footsteps!  I thought that no one was here.  I turned around to meet whoever it was that was behind me.  No one was there!  Not even a single trace of anything.  What is going on here?  

            The rain got heavier and I dashed inside the house.  After breathing heavily from hearing footsteps and dodging another vase, I realized that I was right this place was completely abandoned.  But to make sure, I checked the house.

            Upon entering the kitchen, I smelt the smell of something familiar.  My mouth watered as I saw the chilly dogs on the table.  Was it a coincidence that these freshly made hot dogs would be laying perfectly on the table on a plate and surrounded by candles?  Was this supposed to be some kind of romantic dinner of some sort?  Without caring, I picked up one and I was about to put it in my mouth when I heard something.

            *Giggle *

            A giggle?  "Hello?"  I called out.

            No one answered.  Putting down the food, I went to go check the upstairs since that's where the noise was coming from.  When I entered the bedroom, I saw a bed with a dress on it.  I began to wonder if this place was truly deserted or not.

            *Thunder and lightning *

            I jumped.  I wasn't expecting that, nor was I expecting the dress to be gone as soon as the thunder had gone and left.

            "Hello!  Is anybody home?"  I yelled and ran out the room.  This whole disappearing thing was starting to get old quick.

            When I got into the hallway, the noise of footsteps became louder and louder within the darkness of the hallway.  I backed up to the door, "I'm getting tired of this!  Whoever you are, just come out now!"  My foot landed on a string that was connected to something.  I screamed as a net fell on to me.  Now I was trapped for sure!  There was no way to escape and now I had to wait and see who it was that was stalking me the whole time.

            White gloves emerged out of the darkness along with pink arms.  Pink.  What a horrible color, I thought as the darkness soon let out a nice dress.  That dress!  It was the same dress that was on the bed a few minutes ago.  That dress looked like the type of thing that would be worn to a fancy dinner.  But there's nothing fancy in this house except… the chilly dogs with the candles.  It was like someone was expecting someone to come eat with him or her.  Was that someone me?

            The stalker turned out to be a girl of probably 12 years old.  No, this wasn't the type of stalker that I was expecting.  I thought it was one of Eggman's henchmen but no, its worse than that as I realized who it was.  I gasped, "AMY!"

            Amy rushed up to me and gave me a backbreaking hug.  I could literary see the hearts circling around her.  "Wow, I knew my plan would work!  The news said that it would rain for some few days and I knew that you hated the rain.  So I knew you would come here." She squeezed tighter, "We're going to have so much fun!" 

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I began to call out names, hoping for an escape route, "Tails, Knuckles, Eggmaaaaaaaaan?"  

***

Ice Phoenix: Okay.  I might add another chapter to this.  But it would be about Amy's point of view but that's all I'll do on this story.  That depends on how many reviews I get.  Anywaz, please review.


End file.
